pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Live 2016 - SHiMer + Ivanly
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer and Ivanly Live 1 - Shion Todo (Center), Mizuki Hoshizora, Ivanly Live 2 - Hikari Todo (Center), Chiharu, Jewlie MC - Ivanly Live 3 - SHiMer Coords: Live 1 - Jet Black Wings Coord (All) Live 2 - Pure White Wings Coord (All) Live 3 - Starry Witch Coord (Mizuki) Green Starry Witch Coord (Shion and Jewlie] Red Starry Witch Coord (Hikari and Chiharu] Cyalume Coords: Live 1 - Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord, Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord, Paradise Mystery Coord Live 2 - Silky Monster Cyalume Coord, Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord, Kami Coord Live 3 - Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coord and Kami Coord Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green Jewlie = Gold Ivanly = Wild Watermelon All = Black Live 1 - Kirie Toroimen no Shirabe Shion, Mizuki and Ivanly walk on stage wearing their coord. Mizuki: Ufufufufu... Audience: Eh? Nani? Mizuki: *Evil looking face* Today, we'll show you a nightmare you've never imagined before... Ivanly: *Best evil looking face she can manage xD* Today, we're not the same idols as before... Shion: You've made a contract with a devil, so be prepared to have your soul stolen. Audience: Whaaaaaaa Mizuki: These mortals, they obviously don't understand... Ivanly: Just enjoy watching us on stage today... Shion: As part of our contract that is... Audience: *Starts cheering* Three black Cyalume Batons fall from the sky and the three of them catch it as the song starts. Kokushoku ni somaru ishiki no naka, Kyouki o yado shita manako Kiba o mukidashi ni emu sugata wa, Tokoyo ni tokekomu tsumitobatsu… “Oh…My God, My God, Why have you forsaken Me…” Unmei no kyouten Kirie toroimen Hedatareta ai ga Itami o kakaete zekkyousuru Kirie toroimen Making Drama, Switch On! Himetaru inori wa yami no naka ni tokete Mizuki: Ufufufu... Mizuki grabs a random girl and chains her hand with handcuffs to a pole. Ivanly walks towards them from a dark corner. Ivanly: So she's our next target huh... Shion: *Walks in from another dark corner* You made the contract with us, and it cannot be broken. Commence. A scream is heard as the girl drops dead on the ground and the three of them laugh in a slightly evil way. "Halloween Night Part 1: The Darkest Nightmare" Cyalume Change! Inochi no tomoshibi o toshita Sono ketsumatsu sae hakanai to shiri Zetsubou no fuchi ni ochita to shite mo Te o awase inore Nanji no teki o aishi Nanji-ra o seme muru no tame ni inore Kirie toroimen Hedatareta ai ga Itami o kakaete zekkyousuru Kirie toroimen Himetaru inori wa yami no naka ni tokete Akaku… akaku… Live 2 - harmony ribbon Mizuki: Now... We've fulfilled our part of the contract. Ivanly: Now, give us your part of it. Shion: Don't know what that is? Simple, your soul... Hikari, Chiharu and Jewlie: Hold on a second! The three of them run onstage wearing their coord. Hikari: Don't do something crazy like that sis! Shion: How ironic, my younger sister. You're a loved and respected princess in the skies, and I'm the one that silently orders the ones who lurk in the darkness. Hikari: You're not taking the souls of these innocent people! They don't even know what's going on! They just came to watch SHiMer's lives! Audience stares at them in confusion. Chiharu: That's right. They haven't signed any contracts, so you can't do anything to them! Jewlie: That's the rule. Are you planning on ignoring it? Ivanly: Psht, Rules smules... Mizuki: A demon knows not of rules. They were made to be broken. Shion: Mizuki, Ivanly, we're leaving. Ivanly and Mizuki: Eh? We can take them down in a second! Shion: *Walks offstage without saying a word* Ivanly: Ah! Shion-sama! Wait! *Runs offstage with Mizuki* Hikari: Phew... *Turns towards the audience* Please excuse my sister... She may sound rude but she's just doing her job... Chiharu: Hm... I know! How about we do a live too? Jewlie: Sounds like a wonderful idea! Hikari: Well... Okay. We need to undo any curses Oneechan and her gang might have placed on these innocent mortals anyway... Audience cheers again. Three white Cyalume Batons fall down this time and the three of them catch it as the song begins. Nan datte nareru ki ga shita niji no ameagari Mizu shibuki wo agete jitensha wa hashiru Koukai mo nagashita namida mo mirai ni maita tane Itsuka hana wo sakasou yo jibun dake no sono iro de Kaze ga kao wo nadete sotto Asu he to watashi wo izanau Naku shikaketeta yasashisa mitai Miageta sora no aosa kokoro ni dakishimete ima Todoke koe mae wo muku yuuki to Shinjinuku HAATO wo zutto wasurenai kara Kanaetai dareka ga waratte mo Fumidashita ippo ga Chiharu/Jewlie sou subete dakara Toki ni donna kanashimi ga mune wo Umetsukushita toshite mo daijoubu Akenai yoru nado nai kara Making Drama Switch On! Following the previous trio's Making Drama, a beam of light appears, and Shion, Mizuki and Ivanly immediately run away. Jewlie and Chiharu fly down and place a soul back inside the girl's body, making her stand up. Hikari: You're going to be alright now ^^ Chiharu: Now let's get out of here! Jewlie: A bright future, it's definitely waiting for you! The girl smiles as the three of them teleports her to her house. Her parents see her and she runs up to them and hugs them. The three of them look at each other and smile. "Halloween Night Part 2: The Brightest Dream" Yuzurenai omoi kimi ga kureta itsu demo mamotte yukitai no Nido to nai kono toki wo yakitsukeru yo tsuyoku tsuyoku Sono egao wa takaramono Cyalume Change! Todoke koe mae wo muku yuuki to Shinjinuku HAATO wo zutto wasurenai kara Kanaetai dareka ga waratte mo Fumidashita ippo ga Chiharu/Jewlie sou subete dakara Toki ni donna kanashimi ga mune wo Umetsukushita toshite mo daijoubu Akenai yoru nado nai kara MC - Ivanly Ivanly walks on stage as the three of them walk off. Ivanly: Etto... Everyone, it's late to say this but thanks for coming to our Halloween Live today! Did you enjoy it? Adding the Cyalume Batons was a new feature! Audience cheers. Ivanly: We don't know if it'll start being a thing though. It's hard dancing with it. Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ivanly, but better known as the designer for SHiMer's original brand, Miracle SHiMer. You may have heard that news if you watch KirakiLine though... Everyone, are you excited for Prism8? Audience does more cheering xD Ivanly: I know right! I am too! Well, I already know the members though ahaha... I'm sure they'll be a great team, so look forward to it! Well then, please enjoy SHiMer's last live for today! Light fades. Live 3 - Halloween Night Magic - SHiMer Mizuki: Yaho! We're back! Hikari: I feel like we're just copying FriendAll WinDre version... Shion: Really? Hikari: Oh yeah, you didn't see their live. They were witches for their show. Chiharu: But we're gonna be a little more mischievous, right? Jewlie: Mischievous is what witches are about! Mizuki: That's right! So, what are we waiting for? The 5 of them put their hands together. Mizuki: We are witches. Shion: The witches who spread trickery through out the land. Hikari: Knowing not when to stop, Chiharu: We tirelessly shine as beacons in the sky. Jewlie: The radiance of witches is... All 5: Eternal! (Yes rip off S4 I'm sorry for not being creative xD) Chichin puipui no mahō no jumon de Kon'ya kono machi wa carnival Kabocha no obake ga odoridaseba Kōmori no chorus tai utaidasu wa Okashi wo kurenakya itazura shichau zo Shion/Hikari Fushigi na showtime hajimaru yo Shiranai sekai wo misete ageru Chiharu/Jewlie mahō to hikari no Shangri-La Hoshi furu yozora sakasa ni natte ouchi ya neko ga chū wo mau Tanoshī yume wo misete ageru issho ni ikou yo Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Dokidokidoki de Chiharu/Jewlie wakuwakuwaku tonight☆ Halloween・Night! Omocha no heitai no kōshin sora wo kakeru Nagareboshi no swing rhythm ni awase odorou Suteki na Dreams Come True Making Drama Switch On! Trick or Treat! Halloween Party! Super Cyalume Change! Halloween・Night! Omocha no heitai no kōshin sora wo kakeru Nagareboshi no swing rhythm ni awase odorou Suteki na Dreams Come True Come On Now Shion/Hikari (Abracadabra bibbidi-bobbidi) Chiharu/Jewlie (Abracadabra bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!) Hallo-Hallo-Halloween・Night! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Jewlie's Shows Category:SHiMer Shows